Dyskusja użytkownika:Wikcio4
Bo nie, mam nową zasadę! >.<* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:37, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) '''Nie, już mówiłam... =...= Wiktor-Traktor! :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:15, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Żartuję, wiem że będziesz N'em. Alę i tak All maluję.. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!! >:D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:47, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Ja np. na startera mam Wawinel'a a Jun Skitty, bo ja z regionu Tripo, a Jun z Hoenn Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:54, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Podaj obrazek, będę miała robotę przy rysowaniu, a tak z innej beczki to rysuję Mike'a XD `Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:59, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, podrasuję go XD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:02, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiem! Ślepa nie jestem =...= Okularów nie noszę, bo ma świetny wzrok. *Potrzy zła na Wiktora* Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 17:06, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) ok, już zmieniam na inne Poki :) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:01, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) No, tak w 6tego wracam, bo wyjeżdżam i mnie oświeci z pomysłami na anime, mam narazie pomysł na 3 odcinki i na pare odcinków specjalnych, a jak wrucę to robię logo :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:22, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Jak wrócę to się wszystkim zajmę, więc narazie nic nie musisz robić :) Tylko podaj nazwisko, i się wpisz w ??? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:27, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbyś nie wysyłać mi żadnych powiadomień i zaproszeń ,bo jest to napisane na dyskusji. I jak coś do mnie wysyłasz to pisz w wyznaczonym miejscu. :)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ale, nic się nie stało:) Tylko powiedziałem ,że byś pamiętał:) SERIO!! Dziękuje ,panie Dyrektorze:) A więc wybieram... Oshawotta! ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Dobrze, panie Dyrektorze. Mam pytanie: Jakie jest kolejne zadanie? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Panie Dyrektorze, oto moje rysunki *pokazuje kartki* Plik:Oshawott Volta.png Plik:Natsu i Gray XD Oshawott i Pignite Volt.jpgPlik:Mój Natsu Oshawott -3.png - i Jak? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png P.S.: Rysowałem to kiedyśna konkurs. Mam nadzieję że będzie się liczyło:) Czuprynka ,jest spoko XD A mogę kamień stopujący ewolucję? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Aha. OK. To kamień Wody:) juuuż :D niom i nic nie szkodzi :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:15, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) a) sewaddle i sandile b) pansear i sewaddle c) sewaddle i pidove W sali Elektrycznej nie użyje: Oshawotta i Sweedle, w Trawiastej: Oshawotta i Sweedle ,a w walczącej Sweedle i Pidove[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png a) oshawott i pidove b) oshawott i sandile c) sandile i sewaddle aaa sorry :/ przeczytałam użyjesz :P Już poprawiam i moje zadanie 2: 400px PS. Volt mi zrobił konflikt, nie widziałam co napisał Ok. No to Riolu:) ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png jeeej! :D Venusaur lub flaaffy :P W sensie wybierz co mogę XD (ta wiem, jak już to bulbasaur i mareep :P) a jesli mareep to mogę szczęśliwy dzwonek, aby szybciej ewoluowała? :D Ajć sory, pomyliłam z azzurillem sposób ewolucji >.< (Upś :D) To może hm... księżycowy :3 Po pierwsze "powiedz" a nie "powiec". Proszę Cię, abyś pisał poprawnie. Nie bez powodu podkreśla Ci na czerwono jak zrobisz błąd. Już pisałem Ci co myślę o robieniu błędów ortograficznych. Tego się trzeba nauczyć. Trzeba samemu kombinować, to samo przyjdzie, jak będziesz dłużej na wiki. Ja jestem od dwóch lat. Ale wiesz, to trzeba mieć też pojęcie o angielskim. To wszystkie tabelki pisze się w języku wiki a on jest po angielsku. Nie każdy potrafi się tego nauczyć, a przez internet nikt Cię tego nie nauczy. Musisz to sam rozpracować. Tylko ani mi się waż przerabiać jakichś moich tabelek! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:14, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, to co robisz to rodzaj najprostszych tabelek, chyba rozumiesz, mówiąc wszyscy miałam namyśli większość. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:19, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie się zapisuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:22, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Już skończyłam, zobacz: link 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:31, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Snivy :3, mam rysunek od razu, słaby, ale ujdzie w tłoku: 250px Czyli następne zadanie. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:36, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Szkic2.png hm... Stantler i... Sawbuck? :P wygląd: Pokemon Renifer. Typ: normalny/lód ewolucja: reindeet -> '''sleideer' -> santeer. Opis: Świąteczny Digimon, który podobno zamieszkuje biegun północny. Podobno jego dzwonki na plecach mogą słyszeć tylko małe dzieci. Owe dzwonki są ze szczerego złota i są przyczepione do "koca" na jego grzbiecie. Często widywane ulicami podczas zimy. Lubią ciągnąć sanie małych dzieci jak i różne dorożki. Są to pokemony stadne. Legenda głosi, że Święty Mikołaj używa kamieni na rogach tych pokemonów, aby wytworzyć różne iluzje (czytaj: aby go nie widziały xD) ognisty kamień, spoko, w szkole na polskim jechałam drugie półrocze na piątkach (pare czwór i szóstek też było, ale piątki głównie) Trzecie zadanie: a) Nie wezmę: Oshawotta i Sewaddle'a b) Nie wezmę: Oshawotta i Sandile'a c) Nie wezmę: Sewaddle i Pidove 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:44, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Riolu :3 Czwarte: Rioneary: Plik:Rioeary.png Dodaj następne :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:51, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) mogłam połączyć dialge i palkie XDDD deerling :3 Buneary, Riolu już mam. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:11, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wysłałam test :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:21, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj następny! Dawaj następny! Dawaj następny! XD Przyznam, że nieźle sie bawię. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:28, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Trzecią część, Harry Potter i Więźeń Azkabanu, zgadłam? Moja babcia to przed chwilą oglądała, ja sama oglądałam to z milion razy i książkę czytałam, przez to, że najpierw widziałam film, podczas czytania wyobrażałam sobie wygląd osób jak tych w filmie, siódma najlepsza :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:32, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Tak dawno zrobiłam sprawdzian , a ty nie sprawdzasz >:3 Teraz mogę na ciebie zacząć krzyczeć wiesz, bo mnie kolejny raz zdenerwowałeś, co Ci świetnie wychodzi. Nie rozróżniasz krzyczenia od upominania. A błędy to nie jest błahostka, tylko poważna sprawa. Społeczeństwo się uwstecznia bo nic nie czyta - zero książek, to jak ma potem wiedzieć jak się słowa pisze. Ale powinieneś już wiedzieć jak się pisze takie popularne słowo jak "powiedz". A to, że nie podkreśla Ci (w co nie wierzę, ale powiedzmy, że tak jest) to znak, że musisz się jeszcze bardziej pilnować. I przestań się obrażać za każdym moim upomnieniem ciebie o błędy ortograficzne. A to ostatnie to było tylko upomnienie, gdzie stwierdziłem, że chcesz skopiować. Upomnienie, które kieruję do każdego kto zaczyna mnie dopytywać o tabelki. Więc proszę mi się tu nie obrażać, bo z obrażalskimi się nie kumpluję. A jesteś na dobrej drodze, żebym Cię wreszcie zaczął lubić. Pytanie, czy czytałeś sagę Harrego Pottera? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikcio, na stronie szkoły zrobiłam dokończyłam swoją stronę ucznia (Alice) i wysłałam test :) Zobacz sobie i czekam na ocenę. (PS: Strona Alice trochę uboga, ale to nic :p) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 08:06, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja w sprawie szkoły: mam profil. Zadanie 2: zaraz prześlę. Zadanie 3: a. Oshawott i Pidove; b. Oshawott i Sweedle; c. Pidove i Sandile. Zadanie 4: postaram się zrobić do środy. Test: przesłałam już wczoraj. 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 08:14, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) dziękuję za 6 za profil :) Na startera chcę Squirtle'a, a Poka typu trawiastego to wybieram Bulbasaura :D narysowałam jeszcze swojego startera: Plik:Squirtle_Alice.png Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 12:38, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Skamielina_Areodaktyl.jpg Skamielina Areodactyla XD X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:42, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) i co mam? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:56, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) No to Kamień Gromu i Shinx. I test jeszcze był. Połączenie wyszło tak tragicznie, że o Jezu, ale prześlę. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 12:57, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Water_Stone.jpg Water Stone. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:37, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Silicoon Plik:Silicoon_Jun.jpg Silicoon XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:41, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Kamień: 150px i skamielina: 150px(z Dream Worlda) Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 13:52, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Oshariol.png Oshrio - Typ: Wodny walczący połączenie Oshawotta i Riolu:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Biorę Oshawotta :3 Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png 150px Profesor Tori XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:20, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Przecież to oczywiste, że nie wygram, mogę co najwyżej lekko przerobić w paintcie, a tak to leżę. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:25, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, że tak mówisz, ale i tak nie umiem XD Heh, 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:40, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Chcesz żeby twój Oshawott podróżował w pokeballu czy po za nim (tak jak mój Tepig)? Scraggy Hej, zrób postać w Anime, Grze, tak jak ja to zrobiłam, pamiętaj, artwork może być tylko z gier. : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:48, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) będą Walki? :D [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Liczy się ewolucja 2nd stage? :D 250px ^.^ Połączone Pokemony 200px(Pidgey i Eevee) Typ: Latający i Normalny Wielkość:60 cm. Opis: Pidgvee - Pokemon latająco-lądowy. Podobno powstał z samicy Eevee i samca Pidgeya, ale to nie jest potwierdzone. Umie szybko latać, jak i biegać. Nie posiada ewolucji, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą że jest alatającą ewolucją Eevee. Gdyby nie to, że dużą kolonię tych storzeń odkryto niedaleko Twinleaf Town w Sinnoh, można by uznać go za Pokemona legendarnego. I jeszcze na pokaz mody: Plik:Shinx taki że o mój Boże.png sama przerobiłam z dreamu :P Inni przerabiają ze sprite'a więc dream chyba może być nie? >:3 PS. co z walkami?? :D I jeszcze 200px 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 16:45, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) bursztyn 100% ja: plik:Stary bursztyn mika.png [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 16:46, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Pryzmata Łuska 100% ja.. Z resztą tylko Baśka była z dreamu + moja przeróbka jej stroju :D : plik:Pryzmata Łuska mika.png chociaż.. nie zaliczaj baśki :P Ja zrobię coś innego (tzn. jadę potem na wakacje.. Jak nie zdążę przesłać to weź Baśkę :D) Plik:VoltBursztyn.jpg Bursztyn sam robiłem:) Plik:RioluMoonbal).png Riolu - Moon (to samica) przebrana na pokaz mody:)Plik:Jakasluska3.png A to jakaś łuska ,tylko nie wiem która:/ Wikinezka nie działa. '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png brawa dla mnie, jako pierwsza dostałam 4 za rysunek startera :D Kamień Wody ;) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:35, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Tori.png Nowa wersja Profesor Tori :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:28, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuje ,panie Dyrektorze :3 feebas :3 i thx! ^.^ [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 09:13, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Panie Dyrektorze ,jak poszedł mi poszedł test? (Zrobiłem wczoraj i wysłałem) '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png aha sorki :3 Po prostu volt ma kilka i myślałam, że mogę :P Już usuwam ^.^ Kamień Ognia i Eevee. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 09:38, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Plik:SilcoonbyVolt.jpg Ewo mojego jednego pokemona:3 Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Walki między uczniami, z liderami, pokazy i Liga Dyrektora (czyli liga pokemon) :)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png W sumie racja:D Dobry pomysł. Mogę się zająć Vs'ami liderów:) Wikcio... Ja ci od dawna mówię o walkach >..< Nad prezentem to się zastanowię .To podaj dane to zaraz postaram się zrobić ,bo mi się nudzi:P jeej :D iii... Hm... może "egzaminy" TZN. Jak karta rowerowa lub do dostania się do czegoś :D W tym wypadku: np. Na Znawce Pokemonów :3 Ok. Ale wiesz że będą to przerabiani normalni liderzy? Jasne:) A podaj mi jak ty masz wyglądać:) Czyli: Kogo przerobić i kolor włosów i oczów:) hm.. nie wiem :P PS. plik:Charmeleon.jpg, sorki, że bokiem, ale na szybko :P Co bym dostała? Jak nie 6 to dopracuje >:3 zrobiłam w minutkę może być :D Sorki... Po prostu głupie światło i nie widać światłocienia x.X tylko rezerwuję ;0 Może na specjalnym Boisku? Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jak jest boisko szkolne ,to można by było zrobić takie nie sale ,tylko boiska do walki. Tam by się walczyło z liderami. Nie jestem mądry jestem taki jak każdy przeciętny chłopak:) Tylko że mam głowę pełną pomysłów:) PS: Skończyłem liderów:D Jeszcze tylko odznaki:DDD Wikcio, zwróciłeś mi uwagę na płeć poków u mnie.. a np. u Miry? dobra, dobra o.o" Mam pomysł, np. gdy będziesz przy np. 25 zadaniu, kończy się rok szkolny i zaczynają wakacje, a uczniowie wyjeżdżają na kolonie innymi słowy, część druga szkoły - kolonie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:36, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Wieczorem będą na stronie :) różne zadania jak w szkole, tylko bez ocen, zamiast nich może jakieś owoce :3 ? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:40, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz. tylko ja jutro o 12 jadę nad jezioro.. wracam za tydzień i nie wiem czy bd miała neta :/ To jest na razie wersja próbna ,ale muszę je zmienić ,gdyż Mika ma takie odznaki. Ale to jej styl odznak. Zaraz zmienię na inną. Każdy może się zapisać:) Tylko nie wiem jak z hodowcami, bo przecież oni nie mają ligi ,lub wielkiego festiwalu. Zapisz się. A cio z końkujsem? >3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:41, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Tak:) Wygrałem konkurs! :DDD Wow! Dzięki! a jak szybko będzie zadanie, którą nagrodą jest ewolcja? :p Chce się upewnić w decyzji >3 Tjo chcie cializiajda!! >3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:30, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) ok :3 ok idę teraz walczyć |3 to zajmie 2 minuty xD Tkanina Żniwiarza! XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:55, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) No ale weź machnij jakieś zadanie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:54, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jestem tego pewny :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:31, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) ok wcho... Jestes?> Trochę znalazłem, trochę zrobiłem. Są dobrzy ludzie na tym świecie, którzy wymyślili tą postać i nazwali ją Topaz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:01, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Mam ten obrazek :P i nie tylko ten, sporo :d już sobie trochę znalazłem, ale jak coś znajdzisz, to możesz mi podesłać. Może akurat nie mam :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:08, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie, przecież ci powiedziałem, że to postać wymyślona :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:11, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) No własnie strasznie się gubie i ledwo co z pisaniem na dyskusji sobie radzę. Jak tu mogę zrobić ten mkój podpis ? Nawet tego nie umiem :( Ok. dziękuje ;) Nauczyłam się xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:44, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Chwilka bo prowadzę je jarezm z Vivą ;) Zapytam się jej i jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko to jasne że możesz :D--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:52, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva się zgodziła, ale pod warunkiem, że sam będziesz się uzupełniał ;) To co ty na to? xD--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:55, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) To jako główny ;)--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:58, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Wiktor, ale mi to "boisko" kompletnie nie działa. Zacina się i ostro spowalnia. Skąd mam wiedzieć co mam? Jestem na laptopie, który nie wiem co ma. Ale... Boisko jak narazie u mnie działa. Fajną masz historię postaci ;) Ja chyba musze dodać coś do swojej ale nie mam pomysłu co :( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) sory, sory, sory, sory, sory!! D: Mama mi wyłączyła kompa TT^TT Jesteś? juź :3 Zagłosowałam na ostatnią rzecz (zostaw szkołę zrób anime) 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 20:44, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) ja to co mira, Mogę walczyć z liderem? Chcę walczyć z Laylą.~Proszę. Jestem już na boisku. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 15:45, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) O lub po 18 dobra. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 15:50, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Siemka! Mógłbym być w tym nowym anime główną postacią?? Chodź to może nie realne, więc chociaż taki głównym rywalem^^--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 16:05, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem że zanudzam i denerwuję, ale za godzinę lub półtorej muszę zejść z komputera, a tylko na tym na którym jestem działa "boisko". Jak narazie chociaż jednak odznaka 16:16, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) No spoko.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 16:19, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie możesz, a jeżeli się sytasz dlaczego, ja odp bo nie. Ja zdania nie zmienięPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:56, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:56, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) aha, to napisz. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:59, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) wIKCIO WEJDZ NA BOISKO! Wygląd: Mój :3 Plik:Maya.jpg Imię: Mika Party (max. 6 pokemonów): Charlie, Vulpix, Weedle, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Eevee Profesja: trener Wygląd: Plik:Jun_school.png Imię: Jun Party: Squirtle >> Wartortle , Bulbasaur >> Ivysaur >> Veanusaur , Charmander >> Charmeleon >> Charizard , Pikachu , Dragonair >> Dragonite , Flareon (gdybyś mógł, dorzuć mi jeszcze: Vaporeon i Jolteon ) Profesja: Trenerka! 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:40, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) nie bardzo wiem o co chodzi ale: PLOOOSE, mogę jeszce samicę vaporeona i jolteona? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:00, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wikcio skasuje te spekulacje dotyczące przyszłych poków. Przecież D'Jok ci nie pozwolił. Serio nie można tych starterów? No dobra, wygląd, imię profesja ta sama, Pokemony : Charmander , Pichu (chciałabym Pikachu, ale to druga forma, mogę Pichu?), Vulpix , Eevee (jeśli można to niech ewoluuje w Flareon) , Dratini , czy mogę Cyndaquil Z Johto? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:07, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale chwilę mi to zajmie nim skończę zdjęcie, a poza tym, żadnego innego pokemona nie lubię z kanto nie licząc legendarnych i reszty starterów. : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:16, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) WHY?! D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:18, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Jun_Wikcio_Anime.jpg Wreszcie! Skończyłam :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:35, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale profil zrobię po swojemu. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:45, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) To nie mój pomysł, tylko Damiego, więc jego się pytaj Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiesz czemu nie mogę mieć Vulpix i Bulbasaura? ok, no to: Party : Charmander >> Charmeleon >> Charizard (Charlie) , Vulpix >> Ninetales (Roxy) , Weedle >> Kakuna >> Beedrill (Basia) , Meowth >> Persian (Parys) , Lapras (Izzy) , Eevee (Cleo) - Potem W JOHTO ewoluuje w Espeon, Ponyta >> Rapidash (Blue Jeans) A, i wszystkie pokemony oprócz Pikachu, do ostatecznej Evo. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:13, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? Scraggy Mogę walczyć o odznakę normalności? 'Fallen Dragon' ''(Dyskusja) 12:34, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Czy mogłabym jeszce dwa Eevee? (Vaporeon i Jolteon )?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:35, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Cała sprawa z tym, że chciałabym złapać wszystkie eeveelucje : (, czy w karzdym regionie mogę złapać 1/2 startera? (dwa tylko w Unovie i SInnoh)?? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:43, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Mogę walczyć teraz o odznakę? Wejdź na Boisko.Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Okey, może być (jeszce w Sinnoh Glaceon'a i Leafeon'a), chodzi mi o to czy mogę złapać w innych regionach: Johto: Cyndaquil >> Quilava >>Typhlosion, Hoenn: Torchic >> Cumbuscen >> Blazike, Sinnoh: Piplup, Chimchar >> Monferno >> Infernape, Unova: Snivy, Oshawott. ??????????????????????? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:54, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli będziesz chciał mogę ci w Hoenn pomóc. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:01, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) czemu, fajny region, najbardziej lubię SInnoh, drugi jes Hoenn, trzeci Unova, czwarty Johto, piąty Kanto :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:13, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, to będę miała na startera Squirtle'a. Scraggy Wygląd: 200px Imię:Kate Party: Squirtle -> Wartortle -> Blastoise , Caterpie -> Metapod -> Butterfree , Bulbasaur , Eevee (potem w Johto ewoluuje w Umbreona), Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot , Growlithe -> Arcanine Scraggy Ok, no to zamiast Bulbasaura - Bellsprout -> Weepinbell -> Vectreebell , zamiast Caterpie - Geodude -> Graveler -> Golem jakie jest hasło do boiska? o.O Jakie jest hasło do boiska? Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 14:53, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Fallen Dragon (Dyskusja) 14:59, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ,ale na razie nie. Jestem pochłonięty pracą nad swoim anime i muszę skończyć region. Jeśli będzie drugi sezon to się na pewno zapiszę:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Hej. Dlaczego usunołeś się z anime? :( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:12, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Wikcio, czytaj uważniej wiadomości, które wysyłam. Już Ci napisałem, że to pomysł Damiego i to jego się spytaj Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Aha, rozumiem. Ale gdybyś jednak znalazł chwilę to pisz ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 06:43, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej, chciałabym walczyć o odznakę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:06, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) No dobra : ( 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:17, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) No jasne, że chcę :D A mogę być postacią May? I jaka postać? Trenerka, koordynatorka...? Kto ci bardziej pasuje xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:10, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej Wikcio, pojawiło się ostatnio kilka nowych odcinków mojego anime, nie wiem czy wiesz :P a więc polecam Ci przeczytanie ich. Dodatkowo przedpremierowo pojawiłeś się w ''HS075 i pojawisz się również w HS076. HS075 pojawił się dzisiaj, a więc zapraszam do szczególnie przeczytania tego odcinka, uzupełnienia stronki postaci oraz utworzenia i uzupełnienia stronek pokemonów :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:59, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej, uzupełnij profil w Opowiadaniu Unova. Wiesz, że w piątym odcinku dostałeś Snovera? Scraggy Tak myślałem, że jesteś na wakacjach. A więc czytaj, czytaj i uzupełniaj :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:48, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Po pierwsze napisz coś więcej w historii Victora. Wszystko co on tam robił w odcinku, a nie dwa zdania. To samo tyczy się stronek pokemonów. Ma być uzupełnione porządnie. A po drugie Victor odpadł z trzeciej rundzie, a nie w drugiej. Czytaj uważniej. Proszę mi wszystko porządnie uzupełnić. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:48, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Radzę Ci zakupić sobie okularki takie jakie ma Doyle, czyli ty jako Victor. Widać po łebkach przeczytałeś odcinek. Oczywiście, że była mowa o Squirtle w ''HS075. Radzę jeszcze raz go przeczytać Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:54, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) To je załóż i przeczytaj jeszcze raz. Powiedziałem, że przeczytałeś po łebkach, a nie, że nie przeczytałeś. A skoro nie zauważyłeś zdania o swoim Squirtle, to znaczy, że przeczytałeś odcinek od niechcenia. Popraw tą historię Victora, żeby to była historia, a nie dwa zdania. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:58, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Kliknij Ctrl F i wpisz w okienko, które Ci wyskoczy "Squirtle". To znajdziesz to zdanie. Squritle nie miał dużej roli podczas wielkiego Festiwalu Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:01, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie umiesz pisać notek biograficznych? To się musisz nauczyć, jeżeli chcesz być w moim anime. "Victor debiutuje w odcinku HS075 podczas Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto. Okazuje się, że jest koordynatorem z regionu Sinnoh, który obecnie podróżował po Johto. Zostaje przedstawiony Colowi, Lucasowi i Lyrze przez Volta - jego przyjaciela. Razem z resztą koordynatorów udaje się do szatni. Podczas rudny apelowej występuje w ostatniej dwójce razem z Jessie. Do apelu używa Chimchara i Togepiego. Dzięki wspaniałemu apelowi przechodzi do drugiej rundy. W drugiej rundzie walczył z Ravem. Jego Togepi i Squirtle pokonali swoich przeciwników i zapewnili Victorowi awans do drugiej rundy. Ponownie pojawia się w HS076. Walczy w trzeciej rundzie przeciwko Jessie. Jego Chimchar i Squirtle nie byli w stanie pokonać silnych pokemonów koordynatorki, przez co Victor przegrał i odpadł z Wielkiego Festiwalu." I co? Można napisać dużo. Ostatni raz piszę za ciebie historię. Podobnie napisz historie do pokemonów Victora. Jeżeli nie będziesz porządnie uzupełniał historii to nie będziesz się pojawiał w anime. Takie są reguły. Wszyscy inni uzupełniają historie, a więc nie będę robił żadnych wyjątków. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:08, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Mogę walczyć o tą odznakę? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:58, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Dopiwsałam Eevee, ewoluuje w Jolteona czy Flareona? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:07, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Aha, to wejdziesz? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:12, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:15, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Widzisz, można uzupełnić porządnie, jak się postarasz. Już jest dobrze. Jeszcze jeśli tylko linki dodasz to już w ogóle będzie super - wiesz, żeby zamienić HS075 na ''Apelowe zawracanie głowy itp :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:34, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahah spoooooooko, racja wredny jestem czasem, więc nic dziwnego, że się mnie ludzie boją :P Hah, nie bój się, nie ugryzę Cię. Jak ktoś mnie nie denerwuje to daję się lubić. Ok, to kolejny twój występ mam niestety na PQ007 dopiero zaplanowany, bo wtedy będą pierwsze pokazy ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:46, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze by było, jakby nie miał konturów, ale nie przejmuj się, jak czasem obrazka nie możesz znaleźć, czy coś. Ja uzupełniam obrazki do ataków, bo często sobie różne obrazki zrzucam na kompa i często się one przydają potem Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:58, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) to to ja to wiem, ale, aby viva się nie czepiała, bo już na innych wikiach zdążyła mnie wnerwić... hah, dzięki ;-) chętnie bym się zapisała, ale ma za dużo na głowie ;D robię swój profil i staram się robić poki z sinnoh, a po za tym mam w planach wrócić też na wikinezkę ;p ale jeszcze raz dzięki : 3 PokeKlara (dyskusja) 21:15, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Tak, jest na wakacjach, wraca 23 sierpnia dopiero Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:33, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) ja się nie znam D:: No dobra zapisze się oto informacje: Wygląd:Taki jak Red chciałbym Imię:Dominik Party:Bulbasaur/Exeggcute, Eevee(ale ma być Flareon)/Growlithe, Poliwag/Staryu (ma być jeden wodny, jeden ognisty i jeden trawiasty inne to ty zdecyduj)Pikachu/Jigglypuff/Dratini/NidoranM/Ditto/Aerodactyl :3 Profesja: Trener ('Dominikolo) (D) 18:56, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale chcę wysoką topkę w lidze xD mogę :) --(Dominikolo) (D''') 19:19, sie 8, 2012 (UTC)